Pups Save The Burger Stand
by Elias Vincent
Summary: A fire breaks out at Mr & Mrs Wingnut's burger stand. What caused it & will it be put out before it's too late?


**PUPS SAVE THE BURGER STAND**

 **I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OC'S**

It was Sunday. Angel, Carlana, Elias, Everest & Jake were driving back to Adventure Bay from another weekend out of town. They all had a great time at Brentwood Shore with the local amusement park & the beach it was located near. Angel & Elias were pleased that the weekend had been so good since the school week had been miserable having to deal with Mr Wentworth.

"I'm glad this weekend worked out so well" said Angel.

"Me too. All of us had the time of our lives" said Carlana.

"After the terrible week of school that we had I'd say this weekend made up for it" said Elias.

"Hopefully tomorrow you get a better substitute teacher" said Everest.

"Overall I think it's safe to say that this weekend was perfect" said Jake.

Soon everyone came to Mr & Mrs Wingnut's burger stand. They decided to stop for dinner there.

"I don't think I've eaten here before" said Angel.

"From what I've heard the burgers here are just as good if not better than Mr Porter's" said Carlana.

"There's only 1 way to find out" said Elias.

"I hope they do liver burgers here. That would be a dream come true" said Everest.

"Let's see what they have" said Jake as everyone went inside. As soon as they did they found a table to sit at. They looked over the menu to determine what they wanted. Soon Mrs Wingnut came over to them.

"Hello. What can I get for you all?" asked Mrs Wingnut.

"I'll have a steak burger please" said Angel.

"I'd like a chicken burger" said Carlana.

"I'll order a normal hamburger" said Elias.

"I wish to eat a liver burger" said Everest.

"I'll have a pork burger" said Jake.

"Coming right up" said Mrs Wingnut as she went to convey the order to Mr Wingnut.

"Here's the next order honey" said Mrs Wingnut.

"5 burgers coming right up" said Mr Wingnut as he began cooking the burgers on his grill. As they waited Angel, Carlana, Elias, Everest & Jake were served some fries & lemonade. They were all excited to try the burgers Mr Wingnut was making for them.

"I bet Mr Wingnut's burgers taste delicious" said Angel.

"I can't wait to see what they taste like" said Carlana.

"Me either. Maybe it'll be better than 1 of Mr Porter's burgers" said Elias.

"Nothing beats a liver burger for me" said Everest.

"This is a great place to eat. I'm surprised this isn't in town. Then again it'd probably get into a rivalry with Mr Porter's" said Jake.

As Mr Wingnut continued cooking the burgers he accidentally knocked a burger wrapper onto the grill. It caught fire almost immediately. Mr Wingnut didn't know what to do since he had never been in this situation before.

"That's not good. I better get everyone to safety" said Mr Wingnut as he left the kitchen to warn everyone else.

"FIRE. EVERYONE OUTSIDE NOW" yelled Mr Wingnut.

Everyone immediately ran outside. Elias grabbed his phone to call the PAW Patrol. Ryder had just finished eating dinner when the call came through.

"Hello, Ryder here" said Ryder.

"Ryder, you need to hurry. The burger stand has caught fire" said Elias.

"We'll be there soon. No job is too big & no pup is too small" said Ryder as he used his Pup Pad to summon the pups.

"PAW Patrol to the Lookout" said Ryder.

"Ryder needs us" said the pups as they ran for the elevator. Marshall tripped on a burger shaped squeaky toy & crashed into the others.

"Sorry. I got tripped up by my hunger" said Marshall.

The pups laughed as they got into their gear & awaited instruction.

"PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir" said Chase.

"Thanks for coming pups. Mr & Mrs Wingnut's burger stand caught fire & they can't put it out. We need to put out the fire before it's too late" said Ryder as he clicked Chase's icon.

"Chase, I need you to use your cones & megaphone to keep people from getting too close" said Ryder.

"Chase is on the case" said Chase.

"Marshall, I need you to use your water cannons to put out the fire" said Marshall.

"I'm fired up" said Marshall.

"Skye, I need you to keep an eye on things from above in case we need to take other measures" said Ryder.

"Let's take to the sky" said Skye.

"Alright PAW Patrol is on a roll" said Ryder as he & the pups deployed & raced to the burger stand. It didn't take long for them to arrive.

"Yay you're here. I don't know what happened, but I think everyone is out safely" said Elias.

"Let's get to work. Chase cordon off the area" said Ryder.

"You got it Ryder" said Chase as he put his cones down & got his megaphone out.

"Stand back. Emergency in progress" said Chase.

"OK Marshall you & me are going in to contain the fire & make sure nobody is trapped" said Ryder.

"Let's do it" said Marshall.

"Be careful guys" said Elias.

"We will. Let's go Marshall" said Ryder as Marshall & himself ran inside. Skye looked from above in her helicopter to see if there was anything else that had happened which went unnoticed. Luckily it appeared that the fire was the only issue.

"There aren't any other issues Ryder. It's just the fire that's causing problems" said Skye.

"Thanks Skye. Marshall try & put out the fire. I'll check to see if anyone's trapped" said Ryder.

"I'm on it" said Marshall as he raced into the kitchen. He started using his water cannons to put out the flames. Except for the flames on the grill the fire was easy to put out. When Marshall tried putting the grill fire out it didn't do anything.

"I need to find something else to use to put out the fire on the grill" said Marshall as he noticed that the grill was still on. He turned the grill off & Started looking for another firefighting tool. He soon spotted a fire hydrant that had been placed in the back corner of the kitchen. He grabbed the fire extinguisher & used it to put out the flames on the grill.

"Excellent. Now to check on Ryder" said Marshall as he left the kitchen. As he looked around he couldn't see Ryder anywhere.

"Ryder, where are you?" asked Marshall.

Nobody responded. Marshall searched through the entire burger stand to find Ryder. He soon found him in the bathroom consoling a young boy who had hidden in the bathroom out of fear.

"Ryder, I put the fire out" said Marshall.

"Good job Marshall. Let's go" said Ryder.

"I want to get out of here" said the boy.

"Don't worry you'll be OK" said Marshall.

"Stay with us. You'll be safer that way" said Ryder.

"OK" said the boy as they left the bathroom & exited the burger stand. When everyone saw them emerge they cheered.

"They did it. The fire is out" said Mr Wingnut.

"Thanks for your help PAW Patrol" said Mrs Wingnut.

"Whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help" said Ryder.

The young boy was reunited with his family. Mr & Mrs Wingnut were forced to temporarily close the burger stand to fix the damage the fire had caused. After making sure that everything was under control everyone headed home. Once Angel, Carlana, Elias, Everest & Jake got back to the ski resort they went inside & began making dinner.

"I'm glad that nobody got hurt" said Angel.

"Me too. That could've been a lot worse if the fire had spread or if there was an explosion" said Carlana.

"I hope Mr & Mrs Wingnut get the damage fixed as soon as possible. That way they can continue making delicious burgers" said Elias.

"It's too bad we didn't get to eat our burgers" said Everest.

"That's OK. Can make some burgers for us myself" said Jake as he went into the kitchen. A short while later he had made the burgers everyone wanted. They all sat together watching TV for the rest of the evening. As Elias got in bed he thought about how lucky it was that nobody was hurt.

" _It's a good thing nobody got injured or killed. I have a feeling that Mr & Mrs Wingnut will be able to get the burger stand up & running again soon. Their burger stand serves great food. I hope to eat there again in the future"_ thought Elias as he fell asleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
